Enough is enough
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: Finn is bitten by a werewolf and is irritated easily now. He gets pissed off and goes into a blood lust rampage. Starting with Fiona. Review and tell me if I should continue this or not, just sorta throwing it out there.


Enough is Enough

A Adventure Time FanFiction.

Diclaimer! I do NOT own Adventure Time.

Chapter 1

By 105

Finn woke up blindfolded. He grabbed the blindfold and pulled it off his face. " SURPRISE!" A large group of his friends screamed at him. He examined the room, there was a sign that said happy 18th birthday, every princess was there, there were presents everywhere, and a large cake in the middle. Then he saw the weird cousins of everyone he knew. Fiona, Marshall, Gumball, Lumpy Space Prince, Cake. ' Ergh! Why do people have to go through the big trouble for me? I don't fucking deserve this crap!' Finn thought to himself as he got up from the chair he was in and smiled at everyone.

2 hours later.

Finn had played his happiness off well. He danced with the princesses and the princes danced with random princesses. Finn sat down and slumped on a chair and held his head up with a hand. He didn't quite fit the chair. He muscular body was a little too big for the chair. He looked around the room and noticed Marshall was messing with Fiona. Finn hated when people messed with his cousin. He got up and walked over to the vampire and shoved him away from her. " Dude, stop! Haven't you heard her? She doesn't want you to mess with her right now!" Finn told the now angry vampire and asked Fiona if she was okay. Then he felt something hit his back that didn't really hurt. When he turned around he saw that Marshall had poked him rather hardly. He turned and saw that he had his axe prepared. Finn grunted and looked at him. " Really wanna do this? Huh? You fucking worthless vampire." Finn questioned the vampire in front of him. He reacted by rushing him but he just grabbed the base and pulled him close, eventually grabbing his shirt and tugging him to his face. " Just because you have incredible strength doesn't mean that you can beat me." He whispered that sent a chill down the vampire's back. Marshall reacted by opening his mouth and went to bite down on Finn's neck. Finn smirked and grabbed Marshall's neck and pushed him to a wall. Now everyone turned to look at them. Marshall was choking from the tight grip Finn had on his neck. Finn braced a punch when Marceline grabbed his arm and lowered it. " Finn, I know you hate him but release him, for my sake." Marceline pleaded him. " Marcy, your my friend. So for you, I'll let him down easy." Finn told her and turned to the vampire. He pulled his arm up and slapped Marshall three times and let him fall to the ground. Finn walked over to Fiona and held her in a hug. Then he felt an arm pull him around. " Finn, please stop hugging her. It's my turn." Gumball instructed him like he was his king. Finn squinted his eyes and released Fiona to walk forward after Gumball. " Why do you think you are a royal to me? You may be a fucking prince but that doesn't mean shit to me! You couldn't handle your self in any fucking situation. I fucking hate you. I don't protect your fucking life because I like you, I do it for Princess Bubblegum because you are important to her. If she let me, you would be my fucking chewing gum!" Finn yelled angrily at the Prince who had been backed up to a wall. Bubblegum ran up to him and questioned him, " Finn, what's gotten into you?" Finn turned to her and softened his tone. " Huh, I don't know PB, so many let downs, so many times I've been hurt, so many fucking mistakes. Like that douche on the ground. It was a mistake finding them and taking them here. I love Fiona to death, I would do anything for her. I just wish she'd straighten these fuckbags out." Finn told her as he walked out of the room in a fury.

Finn walked for hours. Thinking about life and if what he just did was right. It looked up and saw the most beautiful moon he'd ever seen. It was a bright red. He stared into the sky until a large beast tackled him to the ground. Before he knew what was happening to react, it bit down hardly onto his neck. " ARGH!" Finn screamed in pain as the creature released him and ran into the distance. Finn felt the blood from his neck trickle slowly down his chest. A great hunger hit him like a train. He began to drool when he looked at the blood dripping off his face. He wanted it, he wanted to get every last drop of blood out of his enemies. He decided that he'd pay Marshall a visit. He began to run to the very person's house.

Upon arrival Finn kicked the door down. He saw Marshall was sitting on the couch and was enjoying an apple with Marceline. " Hey get out of-" " Marshall, shut the fuck up. I'm here to see Marcy. Here, look at my neck." Finn shoved Marshall back to the couch and bent down so Marceline could see the mark on his neck. " Oh my, Finn what bit you?" Marceline questioned with worry as she closely examined the bite mark. " I don't know. It smashed into me and bit my neck in a fury. Then it ran off in a random direction. I couldn't get a good look." Finn answered her quickly as he began to eye his blood again. Marceline noticed this. " Finn, your gonna become a Werewolf. And don't worry, you'll be fine. Just control when you become and when you don't. I'm sure you have a strong enough will to control it." Marceline told him as she released his throat from her grasp. Finn's blood made a very tiny spot on the floor. Finn jumped down to it and began to lick it up. Marshall began to laugh out loud as he saw the sight of Finn lapping up his blood. Finn looked at him in anger. Finn stood up and loomed over at Marshall. He was panting heavily. " Be careful how you, ergh, answer this question. Argh! Do Vampire's still have blood in their body? ERGH!" Finn questioned as he began to drool as he looked at the blood left on his shirt. He looked over at Marceline who had a scared face plastered over her normal one. Marshall smirked, " Are you that dumb? We have some blood but not a argh!" Finn pounced on Marshall after he heard even the slightest bit of his answer. He tore up his right arm and lapped up the blood. " Finn please! This isn't you!" Marceline pleaded as she attempted to pull him back to no result. Finn looked at her and she was horrified. He had blood all over his mouth and he was drooling. He shook his head furiously then looked down at what he was doing. " Oh god. What have I done. Marceline I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Marceline. I just, I wanted blood SO BAD! It's SO GOOD!" Finn told her as he cried into her shoulder. He had to lean a lot more than usual to her shoulder. His body began to shortly revert back to his normal size. He was comforted by the familiar scent of a friend.

Finn woke up on the floor of Marceline's house. " Argh. What happened?" Finn asked himself as he rose and looked around. It was the middle of the day. " Argh god. What the?" Finn surprised the by new found large canines in his mouth. Both the top and bottom canines were bigger than a normal human's. He felt them and then the memories from last night flooded into his mind. He walked upstairs and saw Marceline still tending to Marshall's arm. He walked over in silence and looked at the arm. It was gashed open and Finn could see the bone. " I'm so sorry Marcy. I couldn't handle the lust." Finn apologized and began to focus hard. He felt his body getting larger. His shirt and shorts ripped and fur grew all over. His tail grew and he fluffed it out. He motioned his head for Marceline to get on his back. Marceline grabbed Marshall and reluctantly got on his back holding her cousin. Finn howled and jumped out of the house, running towards the rock kingdom hospital.

Finn got there faster than even Marceline could. She was impressed that Finn was learning his powers quickly. The sun was rising quickly. " Hsk, argh!" Marceline cried out in pain as the sun hit her skin. Finn noticed this and ran under a shade. Marceline grabbed 2 pairs of yellow rubber gloves and put them on both herself and Marshall. She grabbed 2 overly large hats and did the same. She hopped back on Finn's back and continued the run to the hospital. Apon arrival people gasped at the huge wolf that appeared with two of the most powerful vampires on it's back. Marceline hopped off with Marshall on her back and Finn reverted back, forgetting he was naked. He ran to the desk and yelled, " Marshall needs a room now!" Finn demanded and slammed his fist on the desk. Doctors ran out and grabbed Marshall from Marceline. " Uh, Finn your naked..." Marceline told him while she blushed madly. Finn looked down and quickly covered himself. He grabbed his pack from Marceline's back and grabbed extra clothes. His hair got in the way a lot but he got his clothes on. Not bothering to put his hair all in the hat he let it flow from the back of the hat.

A few hours passed and Finn was worried. If he'd killed Marceline's cousin, she'd hate him forever. He didn't want to lose one of his best friends. A doctor walked out from a door and walked over to him. " Finn, Marshall is gonna be fine. Now, we need to examine you because of your obvious werewolf problem." The doctor told him as she went to grab his neck. He swatted her away quickly and stood up faster. The chair he was in smashed on the wall as he stood up with such force as he was quickly getting angry. " This is not a problem! I am fine! Pay attention to Marshall!" Finn yelled at the now terrified doctor who began to fall frequently as she ran to Marshall's room. Finn sat back on the wall in a fury.

After Finn got word that Marshall wanted to see him he walked into the room quickly. Marshall looked at him and began to smirk. " So, Finn, I wanted to let you know something. Fiona, well I've done Tier 15 with her. And, I was her first time." Marshall told him with possibly the evilest smile he's ever done. Finn froze. Hit with such a sudden anger caused him to be emotionally frozen. He knew that his anger was enhanced because of his new werewolf epidemic, but this was too much. He grew huge and again his clothes ripped and his fur grew. He was bigger than before. He was standing on his back legs normally, and he was huge. He smashed through the wall and ran towards the distant tree house. Meanwhile Marshall smirked, he knew Fiona would never tell Finn about the time they did it. It would ruin Finn's hero morals, he'd protected her from him only because he thought she hated him, but she didn't.

Finn approached the treehouse and only sped up. He jumped up to the window to their room and smashed through it angrily. Fiona was sitting on her bed talking to Gumball, he was taking his shirt off. Finn howled and shrank back down to his normal form, not caring if he was nude or not. He grabbed Gumball and yelled angrily at him, " You think you can sex it up with her? Huh!?" Finn began digging his claws into his neck, " I Do Not Care If She Wants To Do It With The Likes Of You! I swear if I ever find out she did it with you, from someone else, then I will kill you! If you want to spare you life, tell me if you have done it with her!" Finn instructed the Prince who was bleeding from the nails in his neck. " Alright alright! I've done it with her! Glob dammit!" The Prince reluctantly answered the angry Finn's question. " Alright, alright. Thank you. I promise that I will never hurt or kill you ever." Finn gave him his word as he put the Prince down and handed him some cyclops tears. Then Finn remembered Fiona, she was just staring at the scene unraveling in front of her. Finn walked over and gripped her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Her clothes were slightly ripped from Finn's claws. " You dirty little mother-fucking stupid bitch! I protected you from the two guys I thought you hated and you fucked them! That means I hurt people for absolutely no reason! My hero morals are crushed Fiona! Your lucky that your related to me and that I cared about you or so help me glob I would kill you and suck the very blood we share from your body!" Finn yelled angrily at her as he pushed her further, causing her to choke. Finn didn't know when this moment was going to end but he didn't care. He wanted to punish her for what she did to him. He bared his teeth and showed her his deadly canines. He wanted to bite her, he wanted to literally drain her. He wanted his own blood back. He looked over at Gumball and smiled to him. Gumball was terrified, he was worried that Finn would kill her. Finn looked back at Fiona and realized what he was doing. He dropped her and glared angrily. She was coughing and wheezing heavily. He looked down at her with a sign of his anger from before. He knelt down and looked deeply into her eyes. " Tell me exactly everyone you had Tier 15 with right now Fiona." Finn instructed her with a deep and stern voice. " Only the two people you know I did it with." Fiona answered seriously as she looked down in shame. Finn let his top set of fangs out of his mouth. " So, the two people I hate the most, and you go behind my back and Teir 15 it up. Fiona, I haven't even had Tier 15. I am disappointed in you." Finn told her sincerely and walked over to Gumball. " Listen, I'm sorry Gumball. I really am, I was just a little protective over family. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just let me know what you want." Finn told the Prince who sat and thought for a minute. He grew a sly smile and told him, " Have Tier 15, with Fiona." Finn froze. He squinted his eyes and released his fangs to show Gumball he was not amused. " I will not do Tier 15 with a person in my family Gumball." Finn told him without emotion. " Finn, Bubblegum didn't tell you did she? Fiona is the only person from Aaa that's not related to someone from Ooo. So she is not related to you at all." Gumball smirked after he finished. Finn turned to look at Fiona. He walked over to her and pulled her up to the wall by the collar od her shirt. " I guess we're not related, so I guess that means I can kill you right Fiona?" Finn toyed with her and scratched her with his fangs. Fiona looked down at him with a face of fear and said, " Finn, I'm sure your really hurt right now but let me make it up to you. Please!" Fiona made a promise that she was honestly afraid of. " Heh, heh, heh, heh, ha! I just realized something, I can kill fucking everyone from Aaa now that I don't give a flying fuck about anyone from there! Enough is enough Fiona. I've been fucked with for too long!" Finn yelled in a horrific happiness and dug his fangs into her and ripped her chest open and lapped up every drop of blood from her body. Fiona screamed in pain as Finn chewed her insides furiously. Gumball ran over to him and pulled his face from her chest. " What! Don't want to lose your booty call!" Finn yelled in a demonic voice that scared the living crap out of Gumball. Finn grew into his huge Werewolf form from his blood lust. He gripped Gumball by his hair and raised him to his face.


End file.
